regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights is a song sung by Leader Team and Smart Team. It is sung in the episode Coney Island - The Musical! Lyrics *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Summer lovin' had me a blast♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Summer lovin' happened so fast♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I met a girl crazy for me♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Met a boy cute as can be♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Summer days driftin' away, To uh-oh those summer nights♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!♪ *'Leader Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪Did you get very far?♪ *'Smart Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Like, does he have a car?♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪She swam by me, she got a cramp♪ *'Jeannie with Smart Team harmonizing': ♪He ran by me, got my suit damp♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪I saved her life, she nearly drowned♪ *'Jeannie with Smart Team harmonizing': ♪He showed off, splashing around♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Summer sun, something's begun, But uh-oh those summer nights♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Uh well-a well-a well-a huh♪ *'Smart Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Sheila': ♪Was it love at first sight?♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪Did she put up a fight?♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪Took her bowling in the arcade♪ *'Jeannie with Smart Team harmonizing': ♪We went strolling, drank lemonade♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪We made out under the dock♪ *'Jeannie with Smart Team harmonizing': ♪We stayed out 'till ten o'clock♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Summer fling, don't mean a thing, But uh-oh those summer nights♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Uh well-a well-a well-a huh♪ *'Smart Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more Did you get very far Tell me more, tell me more Like did he have a car♪ *'Leader Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more Was like love it first sight Tell me more, tell me more Did she put up a fight♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights♪ *'Leader Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪But you don't gotta brag♪ *'Smart Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'White Tiger': ♪'Cause he sounds like a drag♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH!♪ *'Jeannie with Smart Team harmonizing': ♪He got friendly, holding my hand♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪While she got friendly down in the sand♪ *'Jeannie with Smart Team harmonizing': ♪He was sweet, just turned eighteen♪ *'Mordecai with Leader Team harmonizing': ♪Well, she was good, you know what I mean♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Woah!♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Summer heat, boy and girl meet, But uh-oh those summer nights♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Woo, woo, woo!♪ *'Smart Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Kai Green': ♪How much dough did he spend?♪ *'Leader Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Could she get me a friend?♪ *'Mordecai': ♪It turned colder - that's where it ends♪ *'Jeannie': ♪So I told him we'd still be friends♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Then we made our true love vow♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Wonder what he's doing now♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Summer dreams ripped at the seams, Bu-ut oh those summer nights...!♪ *'Leader Team and Smart Team': ♪Tell me more, tell me more! Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more Summer nights summer, summer nights tell me more♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited